Abhorsen
This page is about the bloodline. For the book, see The Abhorsen are those of the hereditary bloodline whose charge is maintaining the border between life and death, though inheritance is not always direct –the next Abhorsen could be a niece or cousin or sibling, rather than the current Abhorsen's child. The Abhorsen combines Charter Magic and Free Magic in his/her bells to compel and control the dead, righting the wrongs created by Necromancers or others who pervert the nature of Life and Dead. The arrival of a new Abhorsen or Abhorsen-in-Waiting is signalled by the arrival of the bells. They use necromantic bells infused with Charter magic. As they are servants of the Charter, they bear uncorrupted Charter Marks, unlike necromancers who raise the dead. Up until the binding of Orannis, Abhorsen had been served by Yrael/Mogget. The Abhorsen stronghold, called Abhorsen's House, is located on an island in the Ratterlin near the Long Cliffs. The House lies in close proximity to a great waterfall; the associated rapids complement the magical wards of the House in keeping the Dead and other dangerous things from accessing it. 'Physical Characteristics: '''Abhorsen share certain physical characteristics. They inherit very pale skin, perhaps leeched of its colour from the waters of death. Abhorsen also have dark hair. In ''Nicholas Sayre and the Creature in the Case, the Hrule implies that they are the bloodline created when Astarael bound herself in the Charter, calling them "Astarael's get". The origin of the name "Abhorsen" in the book's world is unknown, but Nix may have chosen the name referencing "Abhorson," the executioner in Shakespeare's Measure for Measure. Saraneth is also thought to be in the Abhorsen's blood as well as Astarael. Symbol Silver Key Members This is a list of the Abhorsens who have been mentioned so far. This list was put together for the Belisaere Message Board before it closed and includes a few speculations. Most information, however, is directly taken from the books. * 12 - Kalliel m (dug the well in the rose garden of Abhorsen's Island, died in the caves, probably killed by Astarael, locked Mogget up) * 13 - m (Kalliel's grandson, released Mogget) * 46 - f (Paperwing, great weather witch, last of her line, Sabriel's great-great-great-great-grandmother's cousin) * 47 - m (her nephew) * 48 - Jerizael (forbade Mogget using the albino form) * 49 or 50 - Alliel m (a fountain is dedicated to him on Abhorsen's Island, and he is mentioned by a Clayr Librarian in "The Nine Gates of Death" short story) * 51 - f (Terciel's aunt) * 52 - Terciel m (chained Kerrigor beyond 7th Gate, trained with his aunt for a decade) * 53 - Sabriel f (bound Kerrigor, married to King Touchstone I) * 54 - Lirael Goldenhand f (Daughter of Terciel and Arielle (a Clayr), Sabriel's half-sister, Remembrancer) * Feriniel f (Tyriel’s great-great-uncle’s daughter, took Mogget outside the house) * Maderael f (Abhorsen 700 years before Sabriel was born, followed by Kariniel, gave back the bells and lives over a hundred years later calling herself Ader. "Old witch", Mogget calls her.) * Kariniel f (Tyriel's great-aunt, "hunt mad") * Tyriel m (Abhorsen 600 years before Sabriel is born, father to Jaciel, Yannael and Teriel) * Teriel m (Tyriel's son and Abhorsen-in-Waiting before being killed by a Free Magic entity) * Yannael f (Tyriel's daughter. Assumes the role of Abhorsen-in-Waiting following her brother Teriel's death, however unbeknownst to any bar perhaps Mogget this title was actually passed to Tyriel's great nephew Belatiel) * Belatiel m (Abhorsen approximately 600 years before Sabriel is born, succeeded his great-uncle Tyriel) * Cassiel (whose Bells Lirael wields) * Yezael (a shed on Abhorsen's Island is named after this Abhorsen) Others The following are members of the Abhorsen bloodline but are not Abhorsens: *Ellimere *Sameth * Clariel (Chlorr of the Mask) f (a member of the Abhorsen bloodline through her mother Jaciel but is never herself an Abhorsen-in-Waiting or Abhorsen) * Jaciel (Clariel's mother) * Siranael (a rider of Tyriel) * Enriel (name on a plate on a door in Abhorsen Tyriel's residence of Hillfair) * Harmanael (name on a plate on a door in Abhorsen Tyriel's residence of Hillfair) * Elseniel, Keeper of the house at Abhorsen Tyriel's residence of Hillfair * Palleniel, a seamstress in Abhorsen Tyriel's residence of Hillfair Category:Abhorsens